For Your Eyes Only
by Heartless Nobody
Summary: TAIORA SONGFIC Alone at night with his best friend, Tai contemplates on his relation ship with the ruby eyed, auburn haired angel, knwon as Sora. WARNING: WAFFINESS AND FLUFFYNESS


(Here's one of my famed (I wish) Taiora songfics. This one is to "For Your Eyes Only." Digimon is a property of Toei, while "For Your Eyes Only" is a property of Sheena Easton and James Bond. James Bond is owned By Ian Flemming. Be warned, this contains MAJOR WAFF and FLUFF.)

The Television gave off its usual glow as it aired the current shows. Taichi sat in front of the TV, with his best friend, Sora, after being invited over for the night. Both of them were curled up on the couch, watching some late night TV, with a bowl of popcorn in front of them.

During the commercial, Tachi turned to Sora. "Hey, Sora-chan... What time is it?"

"Mm?" Sora glanced at her male friend. "Oh... It's 11:00 pm."

"11 pm? How long have we watched TV for?" He laughed.

"You were so hyped up about the James Bond Marathon that you had your eyes glued until the commercials." Sora said with a giggle.

"Oh come on. It's not as though you didn't enjoy it too."

Sora rubbed her head. "Well, I'm a sucker for spy movies as much as the next kid, Taichi-kun." She said, turning away with a smile.

Taichi just looked, at the girl beside him. For this night, he felt the need to sit much closer to her than before, he didn't know why. Lately, he found himself tense and nervous around her. He couldn't understand it. This was his friend, so why should he be nervous around her?

Sora got up as the ending credits to one movie rolled. "I'll be right back... I'm just going to slip into something more comfortable..."

Taichi flushed at those words, but quickly shook his head to exterminate any innuendo from the words. He watched Sora's from as she left. He sighed to himself. Ever since he got older, he felt new feelings around Sora whenever she was with him. He always seemed to recall the time they spent in the Digital World, before and after. He somehow didn't like any thoughts of being away from Sora. These feelings were new to him. They weren't bad, but strange... He took a drink from his soda, and set the can down on the table. He heard footsteps coming back into the living room, and then saw a hand reaching into the popcorn taking a few pieces out to eat. He turned around to see Sora, and what she was wearing, or lack of what. Sora had changed into her PJs which consisted of a loose white tank-top, and a pair of blue short shorts that were slightly small enough, Taichi could see her orange panties. He blushed slightly as she sat down beside him, her loose tank top hanging of her body, showing a bit of her bra clad, and C-cup breasts. 'Is she trying to flirt with me?' Taichi thought to himself. It also didn't help that Sora had decided to lean against him softly...putting her arm around him, though he liked the feeling and attention. Was he in love? With his best friend?

After the final movie, "For Your Eyes Only," finished for the marathon, Sora had almost fallen asleep in Taichi's arms.

Taichi gazed at the angel in his arms. "She looks so sweet and innocent, yet beautiful and sexy at the same time. What made me fall for her? How did she turn out to be something that I treasure so dearly...?

As the movie credits rolled, at that very moment, the theme song for the movie played on. It was a song that Taichi remembered, and was one of Sora's favorites. It was from a Scottish singer named Sheena Easton.

_For your eyes only, can see me through the night_

Taichi somehow felt something with these words, as if Sora was subconsciously speaking to him. He listened to the song while softly rubbing Sora's back

_For your eyes only, I never need to hide_

Taichi suddenly felt to delicate arms curl around him. He blushed slightly, and looked down, finding Sora had awoken; a smile on her face and a seductive look in her eyes.

_You can see so much in me, so much in me that's new_

_I never felt until I looked at you_

"Sora-chan..." Taichi said.

"I love this song, Tai-kun... It's basically speaking for me..."

"Speaking for you?"

_For your eyes only, only for you_

_You'll see what no one else can see, and now I'm breaking free_

_For your eyes only, only for you_

_The love I know you need in me, the fantasy you've freed in me_

_Only for you, only for you_

"Tai-kun... You're the only one who really understands me. All those times in the Digital World and real world, I've felt safe and secure around you..."

"Sora-chan... I... I've shared those feelings too... At first I thought you were a close friend, but now, there are feelings inside me... Feelings that I can't and don't want to ignore. They tell me to get closer to you, to be yours forever... I don't feel like this around any other girl but you..." Tai was now pouring his heart out; something he never thought he was going to be doing. He suddenly began to wrap his arms around her body, feeling the touch of her silky skin. "You know what... I think... I think I'm beginning to fall in love with you... No... I've always loved you, ever since we've been together on this earth, Sora."

_For your eyes only, the nights are never cold_

Sora-chan blushed as she sat up on Tai's lap. "Taichi... I've never felt closer to the other children as I have with you... Only you know the real me..."

_You really know me, that's all I need to know_

"Sora... There's something I have to do... Something I should have done a long time ago..." He began to draw closer to Sora's face, as he brought her close to him.

_Maybe I'm an open book because I know you're mine_

_But you won't need to read between the lines_

"T-Taichi?" Sora stammered, when the next thing she knew, Taichi was pressing her lips with his own, in a passion filled kiss... Sora felt her heart accelerate and fireworks go off in her head... 'This feels so good, something I've only dreamed of...' She began to kiss back, with the same feeling...

Taichi felt the same sensations... This was something he had wanted to do for so long... He felt the young woman kissing him back, and gazed into her ruby red eyes. "We've been friends for so long...who'd have thought it would amount to this bliss, with this auburn haired angel in my arms...

_For your eyes only, only for you_

_You see what no one else can see, and now I'm breaking free_

When they broke away, both were sparkly eyed and had shades of red tinged on their faces...

"Sora... Aishiteru..." Tai whispered in Sora's ear, making her shiver, as he kissed her once more.

Sora shivered as she felt Taichi whisper and touch her, in sensual way, before she too kissed her boy back... "Aishiteru, Taichi..." She said in a dreamy voice, as she felt herself be overcome by bliss.

_For your eyes only, only for you_

_The passions that collide in me, the wild abandoned side of me_

_Only for you, for your eyes only_

(Gomen Nasai for the EXTREME waif in this songfic. How'd you like it? RR)


End file.
